Mercer Brings Tychus Back from the Dead
by He Who See's
Summary: After all of the crap Tychus Findley has gone through in his life, he finally meets his end at the end of an antique gun belonging to his love-struck "old pal."Luckily and Unfortunately,Alex Mercer has come to ressurect him for something big... one-shot!


Mercer Brings Tychus Back from the Dead

In a dimly lit room inside a building that was constructed by flesh rather than stone or steel, five figures walked in slowly from one of the many organic "tunnels" criss-crossing the structure's interior. All of them were clad head to toe in bulky bright blue powered armor that gave them an imposing height of eight feet. With the flash-lights built into the exterior of their suits, they slowly scanned the room with their large assault rifles.

As they cautiously moved forward, the figure at the head of the group placed his hand up in a "halt" gesture, causing the four behind him to follow suite and gaze upon the sight their leader had discovered. For lying on the floor at the end of the room, naked and on her back was a familiar form. A form that was once corrupted into the De-Facto leader of the Zerg race that now lay uncorrupted before their very eyes. Sarah Kerrigan. The Queen of Blades.

Not wanting to take their chances, the other four trained their guns on the helpless woman, their laser sights dotting all over her body. In all likelihood, they would have fired too, if their leader did not walk in front of their line of fire, kneel over the former (though quite possibly "still") Queen of Blades and bring his helmet up.

As delicately as the servos powering his armored gloves could allow, the leader placed his hands on her shoulder and gingerly lifted her up slightly; the woman beginning to open up her eyes.

"Sarah." He said so softly it was almost a whisper.

As the woman, now conscious (though barely) looked at the grizzled and stubbly haired man now holding her from within such a large construct of both protection and death dealing, the foot-steps of one of the other armored figures could be heard nearing closer before ceasing. The man inside brought up his own helmet as well, revealing a much more scarred and grizzled face than the leader. A face that was currently hard at work smoking an old Cuban Cigar, and had eyes narrowed on the woman with a far less…descent intent.

"You readin' all this?" He said into his suit's built in radio.

"You have your orders Mr. Findley. Carry…them…out." Came the gruff response of the Emperor of the Terran Dominion before the line cut-off in static.

Obliging, the cigar chomper raised his rifle once more, its laser sights aimed squarely for Sarah's head. Noticing, the leader responded accordingly.

"Tychus. What have you done?" He said in a low tone of ire as he turned his head to regard his "old friend."

With the slightest hint of sorrow and remorse in his voice, Tychus said:

"I made a deal with the devil Jimmy. She dies, I go free."

Turning his head back to regard the woman in his arms as her eyes opened fully to regard him, the leader looked stern, resolute, and unyielding for what he was prepared to do.

"We all got our choices to make."

Ever so slowly, Jimmy's right hand moved towards the holster holding his antique revolver. Ever so slowly, he popped the strap covering the gun inside.

With watery eyes that had narrowed once more, Tychus said:

"Damn shame."

Reluctantly, hesitantly, he began to press the trigger of his rifle. Before the shot could hit Sarah however, Jimmy shifted himself to the left, the round deflecting off and denting his armor. As quickly as he could, Jimmy then twisted his body around (drawing his pistol as he did so) and with a single shot to the head, ended Tychus's life. And so, he passed on; presumably to a black abyss where he would burn 'till Judgment Day.

Little did he, or Jimmy, or Kerrigan, or the other three armored figures know as they exited the structure however; that a being was watching. A being that had originated nearly half a Millennium ago in this very Universe, but had managed to live through all of that time without aging one bit. A being who had months before managed to gain the power to traverse the Multiverse and most of the time periods within. A being that de-cloaked from his previous state of invisibility and looked down at Tychus's life-less body. A being with very pale skin, a half buttoned up white buttoned up shirt, a plain gray hoodie that was kept up, a black leather jacket with IT'S hood kept up, plain blue jeans, and plain black shoes.

"Tsk tsk Mr. Findley. You should have known the moment that "Malevolent" Dictator Mengsk recruited you that no matter what you did, you were a dead man."

With a mere thought, the being lifted Tychus's dead body into the air.

"No matter I suppose. Necromancy isn't a particularly difficult art to Utilize. Especially considering I've had millennium to practice. The blink of an eye to some, but after I'm done resurrecting you, I believe you'll find it to be most…effective my little lab-rat."

As suddenly as he had appeared, the man along with Tychus disappeared, "Sweet Home Alabama" being whistled all the way.


End file.
